Feliz Navidad, Tweek
by BelCandyKagamine
Summary: Tweek pasara solo esta Navidad o eso creia el. ¡Creek! Regalo para ShinigamiJazzDark89 por ser mi primera escritora favorita :D


**¡Aqui vengo yo con otra historia de South Park! Esta vez la pareja es Creek (CraigxTweek) Se me ocurrio hace un rato xD Como ya viene Navidad pense en hacer un fic, y quedo mi tercera pareja favorita :D Sinceramente esta dedicado a "ShinigamiJazzDark89" Por que gracias a ella, me inspiro a unirme aqui :) Me encantan tus historias Shinigami. Y tengo entendido que tu pareja favorita es Creek asi que... aqui lo tienes :)**

**Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen**

Toco sus labios. Se arrepentía. Se arrepentía y ya. ¿Cómo iba a creer que alguien tan frio como Craig Tucker se iba a fijar en él? Eran todo lo contrario. Él era completamente indefenso, desastroso y tonto. Mientras que Craig era seguro, calmado y listo.

-¿Por q-que nunca p-puedo h-hacer algo b-bien?- Se dijo a sí mismo. Se sentó en el sofá de su sala, contemplando las luces del árbol de Navidad. Cerró sus ojos recordando ese momento tan maravilloso.

_Flashback_

Se habían quedado solos. Token había dado una fiesta en su casa, y ya todos se habían ido. Quedaron ellos dos solos, en un silencio totalmente incomodo.

-Tweek-Le llamo. El nombrado se dio vuelta.

-¿Q-Que, Craig?- El pelinegro lo llamo con la mano. Tweek tratando de controlar sus temblores se acerco a él.

-¿Con quién vas a pasar la Navidad?-Esa pregunta sorprendió al rubio. Y no era para menos. Bajo la mirada apenado, sus padres se habían ido a celebrar la Navidad solos. Según ellos "Ya tienes edad Tweek" Lastima que él nunca abandonaría el nido.

-P-pues, la i-iba ¡Gah! A pa-pasar solo ¿P-por?-Tweek pudo ver como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Craig.

-¿Qué te parece si voy a tu casa luego? Al menos tendrás compañía-Esa idea no le desagradaba, es más se alegro por dentro al solo escucharla. Le agradaría estar con su mejor amigo y chico que le gusta. Oh si, Tweek Tweak estaba perdidamente enamorado de Craig Tucker.

-C-como quieras ¡Gah!- Arreglaron encontrarse luego en la casa del rubio a las 20:00.

Lo que no se esperaba Tweek, era que Craig lo besara de sorpresa. Al cerrar la puerta y darse vuelta Craig junto sus labios con lo de él. Tweek pensó que estaba soñando. Al terminar el beso Craig le sonrió. Él también.

-Oh, lo siento Tweek. Olvide algo- Craig se disponía a marcharse. Tweek sintió eso como un balde de agua fría. ¿Fue solo un juego?

-Ehh… ¡Gah! O-ok Craig- Miro marcharse al pelinegro.

_Fin Flashback_

Seguía mirando fijamente las luces de su árbol de Navidad. Se sentía un tremendo idiota. En serio, ¿Por qué le siguió el juego? ¿Porque pensó que Tucker le daría una oportunidad? Muchas veces Craig había jugado con varias chicas. Una vez a Wendy solo la beso, sabiendo que estaba enamorada de él. Pero para Craig solo era un juego. ¿Por qué no haría lo mismo con él?

Tocaron la puerta. Tweek fue a abrir sin muchas ganas. Seguía deprimido y no podía pensar en nada.

Cuando abrió su cara cambio completamente. Era Craig. ¿Había vuelto?

-Perdón, por hacerte esperar. Ya sabes, tuve que ir a mi casa a buscar los regalos, de seguro la mayoría de las tiendas ya están cerradas- Tweek seguía sin poder creerlo. Vio las manos de Craig, no tenía nada. Pero vio su bolsillo y vio que había una tarjeta de "Feliz Navidad" de seguro se la daría el día siguiente.

-C-Craig ¿E-En serio ¡Gah! T-te quedas?- Craig le miro con duda.

-¿Por qué no me quedaría?- Tweek le conto sus miedos, y se le confesó. Craig sonreía y al terminar su relato, el pelinegro movió las cabezas a los dos lados. Tweek pensó que lo había echado todo a perder. Pero ese pensamiento se borro, cuando Tucker le abrazo.

-No seas tonto, Tweek- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuerte. Tweek abrió los ojos. Si era un sueño, no quería despertar.

-C-Craig…-Para el asombro de Tucker, el rubio había dejado de temblar. Se separaron. Tweek se había puesto completamente rojo.

-Jamás creas que te abandonare, Tweek. Jamás-Tweek sonrió. Al menos no estaría solo esa Navidad. Tenía a la persona que amaba al lado.

Ya era Navidad.

-Craig, ¡Gah! ¿Abrimos l-los regalos?- Craig sonrió con picardía.

-Pero mi regalo no se puede envolver, Tweek-

-¿A no?-Craig rio. Luego lo tomo de los hombros y acerco su rostro al del rubio.

-No-Es lo único que dijo antes de darle un tierno beso.

-Feliz Navidad, Tweek- El rubio no se hiso esperar, se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro y comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Tweek? ¿Estas llorando? ¿Qué hice mal?-Tweek rio por lo bajo.

-Tonto, e-estoy llorando de f-felicidad, no de t-tristeza-Craig suspiro y le revolvió el cabello.

-Qué lindo eres, _MI_ Tweek-

Siguieron un rato más abrazados.

**Fin**

**Ojala les haya gustado. Les deseo una feliz Navidad.**


End file.
